The Girl Who Lived!
by StarDaze40
Summary: Samantha Puckett became famous after a serious, deadly wizard tried killing her after he murdered her parents. Why couldn't he kill her. What stopped him. A parody of the famous Harry Potter series. Seddie and other pairings. AU Story
1. Chapter 1

Bundled up in a bunch of blankets on her aunt and uncle's doorstep lay a tiny, blond baby girl with a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt across her forehead. Three mysterious people, one man with a long gray beard, a lady with a long pointed black hat and a huge, bushy haired man stood whispering to each other by the door step.

"Albus, are you sure leaving her with these people is for the best?" Professer McGonagall whispered worriedly. "I've been looking around and I happened to come across that sour woman and her dainty hooligan of a son." She said nastily. "These muggles are really-"

"The only family she has left." Albus Dumbledore answered calmly.

"This girl will be famous. There won't be a child in this world that won't know her name." She pointed out.

"Exactly!" Dumbledore stated obviously. "She's far better off growing up with..." He trailed off, casting his eyes down toward the tiny bundle of blankets by the door. "At least until she's ready." He finished and turned away, leading them down the streets of Pivet Drive.

Hearing Hagrid's sniffles, Dumbledore turned toward him and said consolingly. "There, there Hagrid. It's not like it's good bye after all."

Hagrid nodded solomly because really...it wasn't goodbye.

It was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten years later Samantha awoke from inside the basement with a groan, hearing her aunt Judy's screeches.

"Puckett, get up." Judy kicked the door in anger. "It's Jeffery's birthday. I want everything perfect. Get up!" She damanded impatiently.

Samantha growled. "I'm coming!"

She crawled out of her tiny sleeping bag that she had to sleep in since she was six. The Morris's couldn't care less if she were to sleep in a grungy, old dog house so she was lucky to be able to sleep inside, even if it was in a dark, dirty basement. Samantha couldn't seem to understand why they hated her so much. Did she do something when she was younger that made them despise her?

Once Samantha was finished getting dressed in a plain grey raggy shirt and a pair of dark, holely jeans (not the fashion type) she hurried out of the basement and down the stairs, towards the kitchen.

She entered the kitchen only to see a huge pile of presents, all different sizes, piled by the kitchen table. The shiny, golden-brown table was barely noticeable underneath all those presents, all_ Jeffrey's _presents, Samantha thought sadly.

Samantha trudged towards the stove to begin cooking breakfast, going by unnoticed like usual. Grabbing a few bacon strips, she placed them one by one in the frying pan and stopped mid-strip when she heard Jefferey's words.

"Sa-man better not be going to the zoo with us. I don't want that wrench spoiling my big day."

"Don't worry Jeff." Uncle Morris smiled at his son reassuringly. "We would never let that dirty rat ruin your birthday. "

Aunt Judy looked at her husband and Uncle Morris's eyes widened, no doubt understanding what she needed to say. He cursed under his breath and took a giant gulp of his coffee.

"I'm not a man." Samantha mumbled under her breath. She didn't know why Jefferey even bothered to say something. It wasn't like she was ever welcomed to accompany the Morris's anywhere anyway. Jefferey probably just brought up his zoo trip to make her feel miserable. Living here was like living on Sunshine road, Samantha thought sarcastically.

"Actually Jefferykins," Aunt Judy sighed, obviously not wanting to admit something dreadful. "Were going to have to take..."

Samantha couldn't dare to believe her aunt's words. Today she would get to visit the _zoo, _the _animals, _for the first time in her life. She was bouncing up and down on the tips of her toes with so much excitement that she tuned out Judy and only heard her last words.

...Ms. Harby can't take her..." She finished and tossed a glare at Samantha who swifty turned back around.

[][][]

At precisely 12:00 in the afternoon Samantha was piled in the car with Aunt Judy, Uncle Morris and Cousin Jefferey heading for the zoo. She pushed a blond curl around her ear and propped open a book to read until they arrived to there destination.

After an hour ride of hearing Jefferey complain about her, they finally pulled into the parking garage. Jefferey stepped out with his head held high and started walking away with Aunt Judy. Samantha grew confused until Mr. Morris pulled her out roughly by her arm.

He slammed her against the car door and hissed, "If you do anything, _anything _that counts for unexplainable, or weird in the eyes of other people I swear you will find yourself starving." He spit out angrily, his face a growing shade of red. "This is my son's 11th birthday and _you," _He paused and pointed roughly at her chest, almost digging his finger through her raggy shirt. "'better not ruin it Samantha with your nonsense and freakiness."

Samantha gupled fearfully and nodded. Mr. Morris span away on his heel and walked abruptly away from her, slamming his car door. Samantha just stood there with her head down feeling embarrassed and ridiculed. It was true though. Whenever she felt frightened, scared or angry she did things that even she couldn't wrap her head around. The first time she did something weird and plain insane was at the park when she was six.

This boy named Daniel was picking on her and he made the mistake of trying to push her. She didn't know what happend or who did it but somehow the boy flew back and hit the tree behind him. She could still remember the cries of the boy and everyone around her, fearing this weird, mysterious girl. The Morris's became even more frightend of her; worried of the things that could happen if she was around the public eye. They pulled her out of school and claimed that they wanted her home schooled. They never did home school her. It was all a lie to get her away from the public because they couldn't risk her doing something strange again.

When Samantha was positive that her uncle was far away, perhaps with his son and aunt past the Zoo entrance she quietly got up from the curb and walked away.

She tried to walk into the zoo but someone pulled her back. "I'm sorry but you have to have tickets to visit the Zoo sweetheart." A brown haired lady smiled gently at her. "Where's your parents. Your mommy and daddy are probably very worried."

Samantha tried to show some excitement. "I...I just got really excited. Their still probably at...at the car with my brother. I'll go get them."

It was only when Samantha was far away from the Zoo entrance that she let out her

anger.

Samantha breathed deeply and kicked a stone across the lot, letting it soar and accidently crack someone's window.

"They knew it. They left me because they _knew _that I couldn't get inside the Zoo without them. They just can't stand me having any happiness." She sniffled and sat back on the curb next to their red Honda.

She gazed at the Honda in pure anger, her eyes lowered into small slits. She couldn't stop breathing deeply and mumbling under her breath.

"Why can't something bad happen to them." She mumbled over and over again, staring at the car intensely. It was like she was in a deep furious trance.

Samantha watched before her eyes as the car suddenly vanished. There was only several tire marks that proved the car was there, had been there but it wasn't anymore. She got up fearfully and confused. Samantha turned around, despretely searching for the car but it was gone. Then it all came to her like a lightning bolt hitting her straight in the stomach.

"Something's wrong with me." Samantha whispered. "All those strange things that happend all those years was not just because I was around but because I did them." She swallowed and suddenly felt very ill. "I was the cause of pushing that boy against the tree and nearly paralyzing him." She felt her eyelashes dampen with wet tears. "What's wrong with me?" She whimpered helplessly and stared down at her shoes.

"Nothing's wrong with you Samantha." A loud, booming and husky voice stated behind her.

Samantha jumped up in fright, startled. "Who's there?" She span around quickly and came face to face with a large, bulky bushy man. She backed up slowly and accidently tripped on her shoe lace that happened to be untied and fell backwards on her butt. "Don't hurt me please." She begged when the strange man walked closer toward her.

The strange bulky guy held a hand out to her. "Com' on. Get up." He pulled her up in a standing position with ease. "I'm not here ter hurt yeh." He laughed and let go of her.

Samantha stared at him with curiosity and confusion. "Why are you...you here then and who are you?" She tried to say firmly but the words came out more shaky than she wanted them to.

"Well fer starters I'm Rubius Hagrid, Samantha."

"How do you know my name?" She asked, staring at him strangely.

"Why, yeh're famous of course." Hagrid grinned. "Ev'ryone at Hogwarts knows yeh're name." He looked at her like what he was saying was obvious; like she should know it was obvious.

"What's Hogwarts?"

**I tried my best to write Hagrids southern accent dialect but it was very hard. Do any of you know or speak southern accent. If you do please help. I used a few websites but they are very limited with the content. Also I know that in Harry Potter, Harry did that thing with the snake but I wanted to be different. That's why I made Samantha make her aunt and uncle's car disappear with her eyes. Yes, this is like Harry Potter but than again its going to be extremely different too. Hagrid also made his appearance in a parking garage, not a light house in the middle of the ocean. There's going to be differences but I hope you enjoy them because its original. This is also as you all know a AU story so there will be some OOC goin' on. I hope you enjoy:)**


	3. Chapter 3

She looked at Hagrid dumbstruck. "Hogwar...what." Samatha stuttered, looking at him confused. "I never heard of Hogwarts." She said. "Is that like some fancy college?"

Considering Hagrid's expression, she could tell that he was either very furious or in a lot of pain. It was probably the former although Samantha couldn't place her finger on the correct reason. How could he be angry with her for not knowing some strange place that she never even heard of.

Hagrid's expression hardened tremendously. "College is fer _muggles!" _Hagrid snarled. "We," He pointed between the two of them with his finger,"are not muggles!"

Samantha lost her patience. "What are muggles?" She hollered loudly, creating an echo throughout the parking garage.

It was at that moment, at that question that the Morris's came around the corner and froze when they saw Hagrid.

Sensing someone else's presence, Hagrid turned around and pointed at them angrily, yelling, "Yeh're guardians are muggles!" He briskly walked over towards the cowering family and looked straight at them.

Samantha just stood where she was with a gigantic smile spread across her face. It was about time that my aunt and uncle got told off, she thought pleased. Her smile vanished though as soon as she caught her uncle's eyes searching for the car.

When Uncle Morris didn't come across the car it seemed to dawn on him that it was all Samantha's fault. "What did you do with MY car Puckett?" He took a step forward, a angry glint in his eyes but was stopped by Hagrid.

Hagrid pointed his black umbrella at his chest and growled, "I suggest yeh back away and not take 'nother step forward!" He warned him and poked at his chest roughly with the point of his umbrella. "Yeh ain't touchin' her anymore!"

Jefferey snickered at the man's weird accent but quickly hid behind his mother when Hagrid turned the umbrella at him.

"Shut up boy!" Hagrid hissed.

Samantha was awe-struck. She couldn't remember the last time anybody ever protected her except...no that was just a distant thought, a dream at the most.

"Now I wan' yeh guys to listen carefully." Hagrid said in a scary, calm voice. "For some odd reason Samantha here doesn' know 'bout Hogwarts." Hagrid said calmly. "She should!" Hagrid said loudly, surprising them both. "Professed Dumbledore explained everythin' in that letter, but she don't!" He glared.

Samantha was beyond confused now. She was bewildered but at the same time kind of happy. It seemed to her like this guy was doing more than just standing up to her. It seemed like he wanted to get her out of here, not only out of the zoo, but actually out of the Morris's care.

Aunt Judy gave the strange guy her best "I don't know what your talking about look" even though she knew exactly what he was talking about. This was the reason why she hated Samantha from the moment she found her on her doorstep.

Hagrid grew angrier. "Don't look at me like you don' know what I'm talkin' 'bout!" He roared, stomping his beastly foot on the ground. "Yeh guys know exactly why I'm here!" He screamed, creating another massive echo. "Why didn' you tell poor Samantha that she's a-"

Uncle Morris, fearing that this deep, dark secret would be let out roared over Hagrid words, "STOP TALKING!"

Hagrid had enough defiance from these worthless muggles. He never liked hanging around pure muggles anymore than Dumbledore did. It was a mystery how he was still here, still around these ditzy muggles. Oh yeah, he thought. I'm here to save Samantha Puckett, the most famous pure-blood from this horrible muggle life.

"A WITCH!" Hagrid roared over the muggle man's tone easily. The muggle had a voice like a mouse compared to Hagrids.

I'm a...a WHAT!"'Samantha screeched and backed away, bumping into someone else's vehicle.

Hagrid thew one last glare at the three muggles before he turned towards Samantha. "Yeh're a witch Samantha, a famous one at that." He spoke softly and rubbed her shoulder consolingly.

Samantha slowly turned her head around, looking up at his tall figure. "Your wrong!" She shook her head stubbornly, refusing to believe it. "I..I can't be a witch." She said slowly although it seemed like she was trying to convince herself more than everyone around her. "I'm...I'm Samantha, just Samantha."

Aunt Judy sneered. "She'll never believe you anyways crazy man!"

Hagrid chose to ignore the older lady's comment and instead kept his attention focused on Samantha, someone who actually mattered to him.

"Well _just _Samantha,_" _Hagrid rolled his eyes. "Did you ever make anythin' happen, anything you couldn't explain when you were mad or scared." He raised his eyebrows at her pointedly and waited for her answer.

Samantha grew completely silent because well...she couldn't deny that. She had made things happen, weird things, things that she couldn't explain. A whole knew feeling went through her, something that she couldn't quite place but to her it felt a lot like relief. She didn't have to worry anymore or wonder about why she was different. Samantha knew why the Morris's always hated her, she knew why everyone was afraid of her but most importantly she knew why she wasnt afraid of herself anymore.

She was a witch, a _famous _one at that.


	4. Chapter 4

Hagrid took Samantha's silence as a yes. "Samantha, have you ever wondered how you got that scar on yeh're forehead?" Hagrid asked and raised his eyebrow at her.

Samantha gasped.

How does he know I have a scar. I always make sure my bangs are covering it for personal reasons, she thought. She opened her mouth slightly and ran her hand over her forehead, checking to see if it was covered. When she came in contact with the feel of her silky bangs that were slanted on her left she became even more suspicious.

"How do you know I have a scar?" Samantha asked him warily, her blue eyes shining with unease. She tucked a piece of her blond hair behind her ear self-consiously, hating that everyone was looking at her.

Hagrid looked toward the Morris's aggravated. "Samantha, why don' we finish this discussion in private."

Aunt Judy glared. "I don't know who you think you are just barging in our life's but you can't take her." She gave Hagrid a smirk. "We are her guardians. She's our property.

Samantha scoffed. "I don't know who _you _think you are but I'm nobody's property!" She said frustrated, giving her "family" a glare. "I may have done everything you said, even put up with your _deranged _son but that was only because I didn't have another option."

Aunt Judy gasped horrified. "Our little Jefferey is not deranged!"

Samantha carried on as if she couldn't hear her. "You know what! Even if this guy Hagrid was a serial killer I would rather him kill me now then spend another second rotting in that filthy basement!"

After Samantha's last words proved to be strong ones she turned around and rushed down the parking garage without looking back.

Hagrid stared down Samantha's aunt and couldn't help but to feel sorry for the poor girl. He was seriously thinking about screaming out "Oblivate" just so that when Samantha was forced back at home for the summer she wouldn't have to put up with her aunt and uncle's cruelness. The curse oblivate was only to be used when in serious danger though and Hagrid couldn't risk anything. He was already expelled from Hogwarts and was lucky enough that professer Dumbledore kept him as a game keeper. The oblivate curse specialized in erasing someone's memories so Hagrid knew that if he used it on the muggles he would probably get arrested and taken to Azkaban and nobody wanted to be taken _there. _

So with a disappointed sigh, Hagrid gave the Morris's one last hard glare and rammed the point of of his umbrella down on the ground. Jefferey watched Hagrid vanish in thin air amazed. He opened his mouth and stared at his parents in horror.

[][][]

"Where did Hagrid go?" Samantha asked annoyed, looking around. "Why didn't he come with m-"

Suddenly Samantha heard a loud boom and Hagrid stood there before her.

Samantha looked up at him amazed. "What the...how did you..." She stuttered crazily.

Hagrid looked at her awkwardly. "Er...yer might want ter hold my hand tight 'cause this is sure to be a wild ride

Hagrid took her hand and Samantha asked in alarm, "Wait, what are you talking..."

Samantha's words got cut off. She could barely describe what she was feeling but she definitely knew that she had never done this before...whatever it was. Was it even possible? Are her feet on the ground still? A thousand questions were swarming around in Samantha's head. She saw a bright, white light and suddenly she was in a place that she was certain never even existed.


	5. Chapter 5

Astounded, Samantha stared at the unfamiliar and towering walls made of bricks and moss. Her eyes roamed around everywhere, trying to process everything that she was seeing. Everywhere she walked strange, circular buildings were lined up next to each other and signs of those that she'd never even seen before stood. She widened her eyes at all the new sights. Just yesterday she wasn't even aloud out of the house and now she was standing in a beautiful, unique place.

Her mouth dropped open when her eyes came across a large, golden-yellow bird-like creature standing on four legs. When she stepped closer to the strange mysterious creature she noticed that he also had a body that seemed to be that of a lion. It confused her. Where was she anyway?

Samantha looked up at Hagrid who was smiling down at her.

"Where are we?" Samantha asked puzzled. Her eyes stooped down on the creature again that stood obediently by a brunette haired teenage boy.

What was weird about the whole scene, Samantha observed, was that the creature wasn't even on a leash. It seemed like the strange, mythical creature was actually a pet. Samantha stared down longingly at the large creature but it didn't even matter if he was a pet. She had no money. Matterfact, she hasn't even been given a single dollar since the day she was given into the cruel and sufferable hands of the Morris's.

"Diagon Alley." Hagrid responded but elaborated when Samantha looked up at him with a bewildered expression. "Diagon Alley is a shop for all witches and wizards." He explained, digging in his black bag for something.

"Oh," Samantha nodded her head. "So only wizards and witches are allowed here."

Hagrid pulled out a small envelope and stuffed it inside of his humugous, furry brown coat. "Precisely."

"What is that?" She asked curiously.

Hagrid suddenly looked startled. "No...nothing." Hagrid stuttered defensively. He patted his jacket absentmindedly, Samantha observed suspiciously. Samantha dropped it. It really wasn't her business anyway even if he was hiding something.

"What do you mean by precisely?" Samantha changed the subject and inwardly raised her eyebrows at Hagrid's relieved sigh.

"This is a part of London." Hagrid started walking down the alley and Samantha followed behind him. "Its just different. I can't really explain it. You'll have to see for yourself when you get ready to aboard the train."

As Hagrid walked by many people shook hands with him or just simply greeted him. Samantha was surprised by how popular Hagrid was but he seemed decent enough, Samantha thought.

"I'm going to aboard a train?" Samantha asked excitedly just to clarify.

This whole ordeal almost seemed like a dream to her. It felt like any minute Samantha was going to wake up in her tight, small sleeping bag. That lonely, filthy basment has been referred to as her room for as long as she could remember so it was beyond weird.

Should she feel guilty for leaving? No, not at all. Samantha deserved a fresh new start.

"That's how you will get to Hogwarts." Hagrid explained. "I dropped us off at Diagon Alley first though so you could shop for your school things." He said. "Our first stop is Gringotts." Hagrid replied and stopped at a large, white building with bold Golden letters that spelled out "Gringotts: Wizard Bank" on the top.

Samantha stared up at the building that towered over her. It was the largest building that she ever saw and maybe that wasn't saying a lot considering she's been locked up in the house her whole life. However, if this was you staring up at the gigantic building, in her position, than you would know exactly how she was feeling right now.

Samantha made a move to open the door but Hagrid held her back.

"This bank is full of Goblins." Hagrid whispered. Samantha's face changed from an excited expression to a fearful one instead. Hagrid noticed. "Now, don't go looking all terrified and everything. Goblins don't attack unless they feel threatened." Hagrid assured her quickly.

Samantha looked at him curiously. "Hagrid, if you don't mind me asking. Why are there Goblins here in the first place?"

Hagrid stood there silent for a second before he answered. "Well it's jus' fer precaution. We always like to make sure the _money _is always kept safe." Hagrid replied.

He said the word "money" in a weird tone almost like it wasn't only the money they were trying to keep safe. That didn't make any sense though. Money was stored in banks. Was it possible that something else was stored in there that wasn't money. No, it couldn't be anything else. Samantha was just being paranoid. That seemed more provable and less insane than the former. She would go with that.


	6. Chapter 6

"This is a bank." Samantha mumbled. "It's not like I have ever seen a real bank before but this...this can't be a bank."

When Hagrid told her that this place had Goblins, Samantha was thinking, "So this place has some Goblins. That's no big deal. I'll just stay clear from them."

To say Hagrid left out some things was an understatement. Of course Samantha didn't think that Goblins looked as sweets as ponies but she wasn't thinking that they looked this hideous either. Samantha was gut-wrenchingly wrong. The whole place was filled with pointed noses, pointy ears and ugly, vicious faces.

"Hagrid, you didn't tell me that this place was run by goblins." Samantha accused, grimicing when a Goblin walked by her and gave her a dirty look.

Hagrid laughed. "Oh, Samantha, I guess I could have been more specific," He admitted. "but their jus' some creepy creatures that protect the bank. Besides, did yer really think that the wizard bank was run by muggles?" Hagrid questioned and raised his eyebrows, giving her a serious look that said, "There are no muggles in Diagonal Alley an' there sure as hell won't ever be."

Samantha had to admit that he had a point. Did she really think that a wizard bank would be run by muggles, her people. "I guess your right." Samantha sighed.

It still didn't stop the fear that she was feeling. However, she was new to this whole witch and magic thing so she would need some time to adjust to everything. She just hoped that it didn't take forever to adjust.

"Well, let's hurry along now." Hagrid said. "There's people behind us."

Hagrid walked toward the Goblins and Samantha pulled at his arm. "Wait. Hagrid, do we have to...to speak to the Goblins." She whispered the last part, afraid that a goblin would attack her for speaking "bad" about them.

What? Don't give her that look. She didn't know what they were capable of.

Hagrid gave her an "Are you crazy" look. "Samantha, yer have been ter a bank haven't you?"

Those muggles might have been complete rats to her but they did force her on all their arrons right, Hagrid thought. She should know how a bank works.

Samantha looked down embarrassed. "No." She answered sheepishly.

Hagrid opened his mouth. "Wow, well um...

Samantha tuned him out. She didn't want to hear about how lousy she was raised all over again.

Great! Now I just made myself look pathetic, Samantha thought, scowling to herself.

"...now let's jus' go get this over with then." Hagrid finished. He walked over to one of the

goblins and addressed the Goblins name.

"Horco." Hagrid greeted, nodding his head as a polite guesture.

"Hagrid." The Goblin responded in a clipped tone. "What do you want?" He grumbled.

"Professer Dumbledore wanted me ter hand yer this envelope," Hagrid whispered, reaching inside his jacket subtlety and stuffing the envelope in the Goblins long, pointy and dirty fingers. "It contains information about the _you-know-what._"

Samantha looked up curiously which caused the Goblin to cast his eyes towards her.

Horco glared at her.

"Samantha Puckett, eh." He said agitated. "I suppose you need something too." He said roughly which made Samantha shrink back uncomfortably. "Your so famous that you think your special eh," Horco snapped, leaning over the counter.

"No, no sir...I mean are you a sir...or i mean of course you're a sir..." Samantha rambled and trailed off, unable to take the Goblins's stone, cold look any longer.

"Stop it Horco." Hagrid scolded. "She doesn't even know why she's famous. She's as confused as any first year would be without your nonsense adding on." He tossed a sympathetic look towards Samantha.

"What are we here for Hagrid?" Samantha asked apprehensive, fiddling with a lose string on her shirt absentmindedly. She looked up at him pleadingly, "If its just that then can we please go now?"

Hagrid gave Horco a disapproving stare and said, "Thanks Horco."

"Your welcome." Horco sniggered and tapped his long and pointy fingernails on the counter annoyingly.

"Ugh, just show us to her vault." Hagrid snapped and gave Samantha's key to him.

Horco tossed Samantha a malicious smile, thinking to himself, "Let's see how well she does on our "ride". That muggle-witch has only ridden in cars. Let's see how well she does with our "transportation", he chuckled to himself deviously.

Samantha looked away from the strange Goblin and followed closely behind Hagrid. Once Samantha realized that there weren't any elevators or stairs, she began to get worried.

"Hagrid," Samantha whispered so that the goblin wouldn't hear her. What Samantha didn't know though was that since the Goblin was a creature, he had fantastic hearing. "Where's the stairs?" She asked innocently.

Horco smirked, pleased with himself at the worry and anxious look on her face. I think i'll save Hagrid the trouble and answer her myself, he thought, smiling widely.

"Oh Samantha," Horco spoke up in a sing-song voice.

Samantha gasped, spun around and gaped at him. "Wh...what."

He grinned at her wickedly and turned ubrupty to the wall. Samantha saw him grab something and spin back around to face her. Before she could do anything, Horco slipped something heavy over her shoulders. Her eyes widened and she backed away from him, but she bumped into hagrid who glared intently at Horco.

"Come here," Hagrid said softly to her. Unable to trust anyone, she ripped the thing off and stared between the two. Horco stared back impatiently, while Hagrid seemed apologetic.

"What is this for?" Samantha questioned angrily. She was tired of putting up with that idiotic Goblin and she finally snapped when Horco violated her space.

Hagrid gave Horco a hard look as if to say, "Shut up" before he turned toward Samantha.

Horco snickered and snapped at Hagrid. "I hope I don't grow a beard by the time she decides to stops being so damn stubborn." He snipped at her before he snapped his fingers. The goblin was no where to be seen by the time Samantha looked up to glare at the creature.

"Where did that nauseating creature go?" Samantha asked loudly in frustration.

How could he just disappear like that, Samantha thought aggravated.

Noticing Samantha's pissed off expression, Hagird calmly spoke up. "Listen, I will explain everythin' as soon as were done here." Hagrid promised. "We really need to get up to the vaults now though."

Samantha slowly picked up the metal harness and fastened it on her shoulders. She knew that the faster she cooperated, the quicker she could leave this weird, creepy place that had goblins. "Alright," She sighed in resignation. "Let's get this over with."

Hagrid smiled at her in encouragement and said, "This is the bravery that Hogwarts has been looking for."

Hagrid reached to his left and lifted the switch on the panel. Samantha brieftly saw a bright flash, water flowing down from both sides and what looked like a large, blue head with horns and then she was safely at the top before she could even scream.

Samantha grabbed her heart in a state of panic. She tugged the harness off her shoulders and threw it down at her feet. "What was that thing!" She cried out in horror.

Hagird stopped her shaking by grabbing her shoulders. "It was a Myranda Blue-Scale Water Dragon." Hagrid whispered. "Hydro is just here to protect the place too."

"This place is insane." Samantha said aloud. "This isn't real." She shook her head. "I must...I must be in some creepy dream."

"I'm afraid it's not a dream." Hagrid said matterfactly. "However, that doesn't mean I'm or anyone else is forcing you to stay here at Hogwarts." He said gently.

She nodded. "I...I-"

Hagrid cut her off. "Before you make your decision though, I think you might be interested about what someone left for you in your vault."

Horco grumbled and unlocked the large, black vault.

Samantha gasped in bewilderment. Inside the vault was a small golden bag surrounded by millions of gold, sliver and copper medium sized coins. This couldn't be all hers though. No one ever cared about her enough to give her anything. This had to be some sick joke that the Morris's created. Any minute now Samantha knew that Jeffery was going to come around the corner, push her on the ground and snarl, "You wish. This is all my money." The only thing that she couldn't comprehend was that a part of her wanted to believe that this was real. A very big part of her wanted to believe that someone actually cared about her enough to leave her all of this.

Hagrid tapped her on the shoulder and Sam spun around with widened and unbelievable eyes.

"You didn' think yer parents would leave you with nothing did ya."


End file.
